


2:36 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Happy thoughts,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered before he imagined chocolate.





	2:36 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Happy thoughts,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered before he imagined chocolate and never focused on his recent injuries.

THE END


End file.
